Darmanitan Slam
Darmanitan Slam is a side-scrolling 2.5D platformer game created by VictoryStar for the Wii. It is the first game in the Darmanitan Slam series. The game includes Darmanitan and his best friend Darumaka as they travel across Pokémon Island to retrieve their Nanab Berries from Kyurem and his minions. Story It is a peaceful day on Pokémon Island. Darmanitan and Darumaka are eating their huge piles of Nanab Berries in their jungle home. Meanwhile, inside the volcano, a frozen Kyurem stands in a small chamber. Suddenly, the ice starts to crack, and soon Kyurem is free. He roars and bursts out of the volcano. He stands on the top of the volcano and the mountain begins to freeze. He roars again, summoning the Island Star—which gives the holder the power to control any Pokémon. The Legendary Pokémon Cobalion, Terakkion, Virizion, Landorus, Tornadus, and Thundurus climb up the frozen volcano—under the control of the Island Star. Kyurem then gives the Pokémon hypnotizing power and orders them to get every Berry in sight and bring them to him. One Legendary Pokémon heads off to each area of the island to look for Berries. Kyurem remains on top of the volcano with the Star. Back in the jungle, Virizion arrives and hypnotizes the local Pokémon—ranging from Mankey to Dwebble—with her song. She orders them to retrieve Darmanitan and Darumaka's Nanab Berry hoard. The obey and break into Darmanitan and Darumaka'a hut then steal the piles of their Nanab Berries. The two Pokémon stand there, shocked, for a few seconds, then decide to pursue Virizion with their Nanab Berries. As the jump out of their hut, Kyurem can be seen in the background, still standing on top of the frozen volcano. Eventually, Darmanitan and Darumaka reach the edge of the jungle. The two find a Torterra eating some of the jungle's stolen Berries. Virizion arrives and hypnotizes the Torterra, ordering him to fight the two Pokémon. After a long battle, Torterra is freed from the trance, and Darmanitan & Darumaka defeat Virzion. They celebrate, thinking Virizion was behind the scheme. However, they notice their Nanab Berries are nowhere to be seen, so the two Pokémon proceed to the beach. In a level, halfway through the beach, Darmanitan and Darumaka meet Milotic. Daruma immediately falls hopelessly in love with her. Milotic notices this but keeps it to herself, as she enjoys seeing Darumaka's awkward behavior. Darmanitan and Darumaka hop on Milotic's back and they travel along the shore for a while. Then they come across a giant Octillery. Milotic tells the two to keep going while she confronts the Octillery. For the rest of the level, the Octillery pursuits the two Pokémon. Finally, Darmanitan shoves a few coconuts up the Octillery's mouth—which causes it to lose consiousness—then Hammer Arms its head to force back underwater. Milotic thanks Darmanitan and Darumaka and bids them farewell, saying that this may not be the last they see eachother. Darumala stands immobilized by love. Milotic leaves and the two Pokémon exit the level. After defeating the six Legendary Pokémon, Darmanitan and Darumaka meet Excadrill in the Cliff area. Excadrill explains that he is "the big boss's" right-hand man, and has been sent to battle Darmanitan and Darumaka after the defeat of the six Legendary Pokémon. Darmanitan and Darumaka fight the Subterrene Pokémon and win. He flees, telling them that he'll be back one day. Darmanitan and Darumaka celebrate their win and prepare to fight Kyurem. After traveling through the entire island, Darmanitan and Darumaka finally arrive at Kyurem's chamber on top of the volcano. There they find Kyurem, sleeping in a dense pile of Berries. Darmanitan leaps and unleashes a barrage of punches on the Boundary Pokémon. After taking many hits, Kyurem's body splits into multiple parts and disappears. Then, from the ceiling drops an Emboar. He straightens himself up and taunts at Darmanitan and Darumaka, telling them he disguised himself as a Kyurem to make himself more intimidating. He adds that he was obviously the one who had the Legendary Pokémon steal the island's Berries. Darmanitan and Darumaka flee after they try to fight Emboar. The Mega Fire Pig Pokémon pursues them. After they go through a course with Emboar chasing them and firing off attacks at them, the two find a switch. After Darmanitan uses his Hammer Arm to hit the switch, the platform under Emboar wipes out and sends him into the sea of lava below. Darmanitan and Darumaka celebrate their victory and take their Nanab Berries back to their hut. After the game's credits, Emboar is shown limping back to his chamber. When he enters, he collapses on the floor. The area begins to shake, and the ceiling falls on him. However, this was mainly for the comic effect and unlikely killed him. Gameplay In a course, Darmanitan has a health bar. Getting hit by an enemy's attack causes him to lose one-fourth of his health. He can restore health by collecting an Oran Berry. When the bar runs empty, he loses a life and must do the course over or start at the checkpoint. When Darumaka joins with Darmanitan, his health bar is increased slightly. When Darumaka is found, he will hop onto Darmanitan's back, giving him the ability to cover more jump distance with the barrel jet. Darmanitan also has the Hammer Arm ability, which can be used to stun enemies and even get rid of ones like Crustle. It can also be used to activate switches and buttons. He can also use Rollout to roll into enemies and obstacles. The climb ability lets Darmanitan and Darumaka grab onto walls with grassy patches on them and climb them. N-A-N-A-B Letters appear in the game. Collecting all five is needed to fully complete a level. Puzzle Pieces have a similar role, but a level may have 3 to 7 of them. They are also harder to find. Darmanitan and Darumaka can get Berry Coins, which can be spent at the Pan Brothers' shop. Nanab Berries can also be collected, and are the most common item in the game. Collecting 100 will give Darmanitan an extra life. There are other types of much less common Berries in the game, like Oran Berries (which restores Darmanitan's health), and Sitrus Berries (which slightly increases the health bar while also restoring health). Another gameplay feature is riding mine carts. When Darmanitan jumps in a cart, it accelerates and cannot be stopped unless Darmanitan is thrown off by bent rails. The controls Darmanitan has is jumping, which is key when riding mine carts. If the player loses 8 lives in a level Archen will appear and ask if the player would like to use Super Guide. This will have a Shiny Darmanitan play through the level automatically. None of the items the Shiny Darmanitan gets will be kept, and the player will have to have regular Darmanitan go back later and try to complete the level on their own. This game also uses the Slam Engine, which is graphics engine made for the Darmanitan Slam series. Areas *Area 1: Jungle *Area 2: Beach *Area 3: Desert *Area 4: Temple *Area 5: Forest *Area 6: Underground *Area 7: Cliff *Area 8: Volcano Characters Main Characters File:Darmanitan Dream.png|Darmanitan File:Darumaka Dream.png|Darumaka File:Milotic Dream.png|Milotic File:Pansear Dream.png|Pan Brothers File:Archen Dream.png|Archen File:Emboar Dream.png|Emboar File:Kyurem Dream.png|Kyurem File:Excadrill Dream.png|Excadrill Enemies (In order of appearance) Bosses Reception Currently being held here Trivia *The Volcano has the fewest enemies in the game. However, it has the most obstacles of the areas. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Wii Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Darmanitan Slam Category:VictoryStar